Wonderland
by manda-chanxp
Summary: This is a collection of One-shots with the kingdom heart characters falling into wonderland. Warring A good percentage of them will be lemons, Also cross dressing, Cussing, ect.
1. Sora

**This is a collection of one-shots in which some of the characters for kingdom hearts fall into wonderland. There might be mention of each other but this well all be happing the some world. Warning: cross-dressing, yaoi, bad language, smut, ect. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Sora in wonderland

The warm sun was shining down on the small island. A boy was laying under a tree his brown hair in an unruly mess of spikes with a light blue ribbon tied in the middle that was a little lighter than his eyes. He was looking up at the clear blue sky in his light blue dress that matches his ribbon and was covered in ribbons and lace, with what looked like a white apron going down the middle part. His mother had only boys so she decided to dress her two youngest twins as girls not caring what anyone else thinks or says. He had a grin on his face as he watched a cloud move by. "Sora," A kind of deep voice came from the area of the large house he lived in. A tall man was running towards the tree. His hair was a light blond that stood up just as much as the burnet if not more but there eyes where the same. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a white dress shirt without a tie. The burnet sat up showing where he was. "It's time for your tutoring." The blond said once he was there. Sora made a pout and didn't move from his spot.

"But it such a nice day can't you just teach me outside big brother." He said as he made his best puppy dog face. "Please Cloud,"

"Fine but if you don't pay attention we will have to back inside." He said as he turned around to go the books. As he was walking away Sora laid back down and started dosing off. As he was just about asleep, he saw something running right by his. He quickly sat up and looked over to see a bunny with a waist coat. The boy got up as fast as he could and started running after the bunny.

"Wait up Mr. Bunny!" He said as he ran. The bunny stopped and started to grow. It started showing fetchers that only show on humans. His fur turned into sliver hair and a pair of bunny ears on top of the humans head. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a waist coat with a white bottom up shirt under neither. He turned around slowly showing his teal blue eyes and a sexy face that the girls would go crazy over.

"Sorry I'm running late," He said in a strong voice that send a small shiver down the burnets spine. "I'll see you later little one," He said as he turned around and started running again but not before blowing the other a kiss.

"I'm not little!" He yelled as he chased the bunny more. Suddenly the rabbit disappeared. The boy stopped and looked a little further ahead, in the ground there was a large rabbit hole that went deep underground. "Mr. Bunny are you down there?" He yelled into the hole. His voice echoed back up to him. He slowly turned around and started climbing inside of the hole. He slowly made his way down until the soft dirt gave out making him fall. The farther he when down the larger and stranger the hole got. There was a king size which he bounds and then continued falling, he tried to grab onto the roots that were sitting in the wall but they were to week to hold his weight and easily gave out. Soon he stopped fall when he landed on the hard ground with his small female like ass. He slow stood up as he rubbed his ass. Once it was feeling better he started looking around the room. It was a square room with doors all around. In the middle of the room was a glass table like the ones they have in his family's tea room, there was a small bottle that was filled with an clear liquid with a tag the read DRINK ME in pretty writing and a small golden key. He picked up the key and put it in his packet then opened the bottle and took a long drink. He put the bottle back on the table as he coughed. The room started to grow he looked around to see that now the doors where too tall for him to reach. "I didn't know rooms could grow to." He said as he started walking around, behind a drape was a small door just big enough for him to fit through. He tried to open the door to see that it was locked, the burnet the pulled out the small key from his pocket and put it into the lock turning up the door then opened to see a large forest. "How can this all fit under ground?" He asked as he walked outside. He then started walking around. "Mr. Bunny where are you?" He called as he walked.

"It's not Mr. Bunny its Riku," The rabbit said standing in a middle of a path. He then started walking over to the burnet. "And you are?" He asked as he grabbed the others chin and moved it so that they were looking into each other's eyes. Sora swallowed the drool that had started to form in his mouth.

"It's Sora," He answered in a small voice making the other grin. He then wrapped his free arm around the others waist pulling them close together.

"You're really flat for a girl," He said then grabbed his ass make the burnet blush. Sora then tried to pull out of his arms.

"I'm a boy!" He yelled then turned around so that he had his back to the sliver haired teen. A moment later he jumped when a hand grabbed his ass.

"So you're a cross dresser." He said as he pulled the other into his chest. Riku then started nibbling on the others neck as his free hand started working up the dress the other had on. "So you're even wearing Female underwear." You could hear the grin in his voice. Next thing he know the back of his dress was pulled up showing a light blue pair of panties that matched his dress and, his underwear wear pulled down showing his cute ass. Before Sora could say anything his hole was being lightly rubbed.

"No Mr. Bunny don't touch me there!" He moaned out.

"But you seem to like it and I already told you its Riku." He said as he turned him around so that they were facing each other and pushed him up against the closest tree. Riku then grabbed the others legs and wrapped them around his waist. The silver hair teen looked into his prays eye's to see that they were glossed with lust. "So you want this," He said not giving the other time to speak as he crashed their lips together. Sora opened his mouth letting the others tongue inside which started to explore the open mouth. He then wrapped his arms around Riku's neck so that he didn't fall when the other teen reached into his back pocket and pulled out a bottle. Once the bottle was open he poured some of the slimy liquid on three of his fingers and placed them to the most likely virgin hole.

"What are you doing?" He asked moving his hips a little. Riku quickly pushed a finger inside making the other squirm.

"You'll see, just try to relax and feel what I'm doing alright." He said in his ear then nibbled on it making the burnet moan. He then started to slowly push into another finger. "You're so tight, I'm the first person to touch here?" He asked making Sora nodded his head a few times. "Good," The teen said as he pushed another finger in making the small burnet wimpier in pain. Knowing his partner was in pain he started looking for that spot that would turn him into a moaning pile of goo.

"OH GOD!" Sora almost screamed as he felt something inside him being hit. Before he could asked what that was it was hit again. The next thing he know the fingers where pulled out making him feel empty.

"Don't worry you'll be full again soon." He said as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled his throbbing member out of the tight trap that where his pants. He then he grabbed the bottle pouring some of what's left onto his penis. Once it was fully covered he placed it to the twitching hole that was waiting for him. "You ready?" He asked right into the others ear.

"Yes just go easy," Sora said with a small wimpier in his voice. The other nodded then crashed their lips together. As their tongues were fighting he slowly started pushing inside tell he was all the way inside.

"You're so wet and tight." He said as they pulled away to breath. Small tears where starting to form into the burnets eye's which were kissed away. "Relax it will hurt a lot less." The bunny said as he kissed the humans tears away. Sora relaxed the best he could as he felt the large dick in his ass start to move.

"Ah, there," He moaned out as he felt his prostate being hit. With a grin he started going harder and faster making sure to aim for that spot that was making the other scream. "Riku," He moaned out as he dug his nails into the others back. "More," Sora said as he started to move his hips with the others thrusts trying to take him in deeper.

"You have such a needed little body," He said as he started slamming inside the tight hole. While he was thrusting he started to lick the part on Sora's neck where the neck meets the shoulder. Then he bit down hard to the point where it would draw blood, then licked it saying he was sorry. With each thrust he could feel the burnet tighten around him.

"I'm gonna…" Sora moaned out as he held on tighter.

"Just let it all out, I'll be right behind you." The rabbit said as he crashed their lips together with a force that will almost bruise them.

"RIKU!" Sora screamed as he came all move the underside of his dress and panties. Riku kept thrusting tell he reached his climax and filled the other. Once he had regained his breath he pulled out and placed the other on the ground as he put himself away. The bunny then looked down to see that Sora had drool at the side of him mouth and a small amount of tears going down his blue eyes. His dress was meagerly out of place alone with the ribbon on his head.

"I wish I gave a camera on me." He said as he watched the other blush. After saying that he picked him back up only this time it was like a princess. The burnet buried his face into the others chest falling fast asleep.

"SORA WAKE UP," Sora woke up to be shaken over and over again. In fount of him was his older brother cloud.

"What's the matter?" He asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked into his brother eyes to see that he was meagerly freaking out.

"What do you mean 'what's the matter?' you're the one with his cloth all messed up and a large bite mark on your neck!" He almost yelled. Sora's eyes when wide as he say what his brother was talking about then he blushed seven shades of red. "So who the fuck did this to you?" Cloud said sounding like he was going to kill someone.

**Manda- This part is done I hope you liked it.**

**Riku- I know I did. *Grinning* **

**Sora- I wouldn't say that Cloud already wants to kill you. **

**Manda- Anyway It's I think it's going to be Clouds turn next. Or and Riku I'll start running cause' here comes Cloud.**

**Riku-*grabs Sora and starts running***

**Manda- Please Review and favorite. **


	2. Cloud

Cloud in wonderland

"I can't believe some creep was able to do that to my baby brother." A tall male with blond hair that stood up as if it didn't know gravity and sky blue eyes said under his breath as he paced around the garden. "I mean I was not even 40 feet away and that bunny eared weirdo was able to…" He cut himself off as he pushed a nearby tree shocking leaves and pink flower to the ground. "When I get my hands on him he's going to wish he was never born." He said as he looked around. Once his hissy fit was over he starting going the way Sora said he ran, which he was able to get out after hours of questioning by all the four of the brothers. After everything got out Sora was ordered to stay in his room and work on his study's tell the "rapist" was found. But everyone didn't believe him about the going to another world and a room growing. They all thought he was asleep in that part.

As cloud was walking he saw a large rabbit hole. He walked over to it and looked inside only to see dark outlines and black, he leaded in farther only to have the soft ground under him give out making him fall in. He tried to grab onto the dirt and roots only to have them give out under his weight. As he was falling he saw a dresser sticking out of the alone with a bed and table. But what he didn't see was the lamp that hit him on the head knocking him right out.

He woke up to see he was in a square room with doors everywhere. The only thing in the room was a glass table with a bottle on it. He quickly pinched himself making sure he wasn't dreaming. "OK maybe Sora was telling the whole truth. So that means that bastard rabbit is here." He said as he clenched his fist. He then started trying each door almost pulling all of them off there hinges. When he saw all but all were locked tight but one which was way too small for his large manly body. He then remembered what Sora had said about the bottle on the table and how it made the room 'grow'. His guess was that he really just shrunk so that he was able to fit through the small door. He grabbed the bottle and turned it in his hand seeing the letter that said drink me. He undid the top and took a big drink, within a few second he started to shrink. Once he was small enough to fit through the door he ran at it a rushed out. Cloud found himself in a large forest. As he was walking he kept his eyes open for the one who 'rapped' his baby brother. As he was walking he saw a small hole in the in the brush. He got on his hands and knees and started going through. On his way one of the braches cut his face and left a small scratch. After a few moments he saw sunlight at the end. After he was out he dusted the dirt of his pants and looked around.

"What the hell." He said seeing that he was in a clearing. The ground was set up like a chess broad with black and white squares. There were pieces that looked like old glass chess pieces that were partly sticking out of the ground. He touched one of the pieces feeling that smooth cold touch. He started moving over to the other side of the filed seeing nothing around him.

"What do we have here?" Someone behind Cloud said, making him turn his body to face him. Standing there was two men around his age but both have at least twice the muscles mass as him. The first had brown hair that was parted in the middle and went down to his neck, Dark blue eye and a scar going from his forehead to his check crossing over his nose. The other had long sliver hair that was parted in the same way and blue cat like eyes. They were both wearing the same thing, it looked like an army suit but it was pink and red and had hearts. The one with the silver hair was holding a long bladed sword; while the other was had a sword the looked like it had a gun built into it. The two started to move to the blond who was staring at them trying it to think of what to do.

"Looks like a trespasser to me, what do you think Sephiroth," The burnet said as he looked Cloud over.

"Well he's best looking trespasser I've ever seen, so what should we do with him." The man asked as they walked over to the slightly scared blond. "It would seem a waist to kill him, but the queen would have our heads if we just let him go unharmed." He said once they were in arms distance.

"We could always have fun with him, but he might just come back for more."

"So true Leon, but if he does come back we can always go at it again." Sephiroth said as a grin slowly appeared onto his face. The next thing Cloud know he was in the burnets arms and his shirt was being worked off his slim body.

"Wait what are you doing?" The blond almost yelled as he tried to work his way out of the others arms only to get pulled harder.

"Don't worry you'll like this," Leon said right in his ear before giving the lobe a long lick then started to nibble on it. He then could feel hands working their way down the front of his pants as well as a pair of teeth on his neck. His face was then turned to face the long haired man as their lips crashed together bruising his lips. A tongue was then pushed into his mouth as he felt as his pants were undone and pulled down his long legs, showing a nice pair of pink lacey panties. "Nice underwear," Leon said making his blush seven shades of red. "Very sexy,"

"Do you think we should take this someplace else, I rather not have someone walk in on us." The larger man said to the burnet.

"Then were, it's not like we can take him back to the castle, you know how much the maids like to talk. Besides do you really want to wait to be in that ass," The one with the scar said as he rubbed Clouds ass giving it a tight squeeze.

"You have a point there," He said as they sat on the slightly cold ground. Cloud was then placed on the man's lap as his underwear wear pulled down letting his already harden member free. "Looks like someone wants this more than us," Sephiroth said as he wrapped his fingers around it and started pumping, watching it as he started to precum.

"I think I'll have a taste." The burnet said as he licked his lip. Then he kissed the head before taking the whole thing in his mouth, making Cloud buck his hips up only to be stopped with a firm hand on his hips. Leon then pulled off but not before giving the head a nice lick.

"Can you just prepare him, I sure he doesn't want me just pushing in. I might rip him in half." Leon rolled his eyes then pulled out a bottle of lotion from his coat and pored some on his fingers then putting them to clouds tight opening rubbing it a bit watch the young man squirm at the feeling. Then his pushed it inside thrusting lightly.

"Is this for one or two?" He asked as he pushed another finger inside. He looked up to the other seeing a grin plastered on his face. "I'll take that as two," He said as he curved his fingers hitting a spot his inside the other watching him started to move his hips into the others hand.

"You like that," Sephiroth said right in his ear then nibbled on it making cloud moan more. Leon pushed in a third finger making the blond moan in discomfort only to turn into pleasure when his prostate was hit again. Cloud put his hand around the silver hairs man neck as his hole was being played with more. The forth and lost finger was added making the blond dig his nails into Sephiroth's back. After a few more thrusts Leon pulled his fingers out making him feel empty. "Mind taking him while I get myself ready," The burnet took Cloud off the others lap as the Sliver hair man pulled himself out and, grabbed the bottle of lotion poring some on his hand before rubbing it on his around throbbing penis.

Cloud then started to feel a very large idem slowly being pushed inside him. Tears started to form in his eyes the further in went. Once Sephiroth was fully inside he was pulled back on his lap. After a few moments he could feel himself being pulled up then slow put him back down hitting his prostate right on making him curve his back into the others chest. "looks like he really likes being filled," Leon said as he started unzipping his pants. Cloud's eyes went wide as he saw how big he was, he wasn't quite as big as the one inside him but it was a very close second. He watch as the other grab took the lotion and started rubbing some on his penis.

"Are you putting yours in too," He said in between moans.

"Don't worry you can handle in," Sephiroth said as he spread Clouds legs wider giving Leon room to push in. Leon slowly slid inside on top of the slivered haired man as the blond tried to hold in his tears as he was stretched even more. "See your doing just fine,"

"Tell us when we can move," Leon said once he was fully inside the tight hole. The blond waited a few minutes before he started bucking his hips trying to get at least one of the two to move. Taking the hint the burnet started moving rubbing agents the other inside the tight hole while hitting Clouds prostate.

"Harder," Cloud almost yelled out as he could feel the others move inside him. They both complied slamming as hard as they could watching him bite his lip trying to keep his moans inside. After a while they worked out a rhythm where one was pulling out as the other thrusted inside. Each time one thrusted they would hit his prostate making him bite his lips a little harder drawing blood.

"Don't bite we want to hear you," Leon said as he put his thumb to his bottom lip stopping him from biting and hurting himself more. "That's better," With each thrust they would feel Cloud getting tighter bringing everyone involved closer to release. A few moments later Cloud couldn't make it anymore, he let out a loud moan as he came all over his chest. Leon was next filling the tight hole and covering the sliver haired cock making him cum as well. The two tops quickly caught they breath and pulled out. "Want to clean us off," The burnet asked as he put his soft cock into the blonds face. Cloud cleaned then off then watched them put themselves back in there pants.

"You might want to at least put your pants back on," Sephiroth said as he handed him his panties and his pants. Cloud tried to stand only to have his legs gets out. Laughing a bit the two helped him get back dressed only to have him pass out once they were done.

Later that day Cloud woke up in the garden with a big bruise on his neck and his cloths really out of place and had to have help back into the house. Once he was asked what happen he shut his mouth and started blushing a bright red. The only one who found out was Sora who figured it out all on his own.

**Manda- All done time for a nap. I hope you liked **

**Cloud- Did you have to make it a 3 way I can barely feel my legs?**

**Leon- Good point why do I have to share? *pissed***

**Sephiroth- He has a point.**

**Manda- Well I couldn't decide who the seme would be I just put you both in. **

**Cloud- Was it really that hard or were you just being lazy. **

**Manda- A bit of both really.**

**Cloud- thought so**

**Manda- Anyway I have you liked please Favorite and review. It think its Roxas turn next. **


	3. Roxas

Roxas in wonderland

A blond boy with a red ribbon in the middle of his hair was sitting under a tree fast asleep. He was wearing a light red dress that was curved in the same color as his dress along with a white apron like think in the middle of the dress. On days like this he would be with his twin who was also forced to dress like a girl and they would run around one of the many gardens around their house. However Sora was still stuck in the house by their three older brothers until the in their words 'That rapist rabbit dressing asshole' was tortured to death by them. The only reason he was able to get out of the house is because his oldest brother Cloud he thrown his back out and had locked himself into his room tell his was better. Sora knows something about it but he wasn't saying anything about it not even to him and they tell each other everything. The boy slowly opened his blue eyes as he looked at the light blue sky. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure running to him. He looked over to see a teen around his age, with silver hair with a pair of rabbit ears at the top and teal eyes. The teen was wearing a pair of black dress pants, white dress shirt and a waist coat.

"There you are Sora I've been looking for you everywhere… why did you die your hair?" Riku asked as he looked him over.

"Names Roxas and are you that asshole that raped my brother?" The blond said as he stood up.

"It was consensual and he wasn't telling me to stop," He said trying not to sound pissed off that he was called a rapist and an asshole. Roxas stood up still glaring at the teen. "Well I check back later," Riku said then took off know he was in danger. Roxas took off right after him hoping to get him back to get him back for what he did to his twin.

"Take your punishment like a man!" The blond yelled as he ran even faster.

"Says the guy in the dress," He said as he jumped down a large hole. Without even think the teen in the red dress started slowly climbing down inside the hole only to have the soft ground give up making him fall down to hole. On his way down his saw tables siting inside the walls along with a bed which he landed on only to bounce off and continued to fall. Once he hit the ground he saw that he was in a square room with lots of door and a glass table that sat in the middle of the room. On the table was a bottle with a label that said 'drink me'. Remembered but his twin said, undid the top and, then took sip making his shrink. Soon he was small enough to fit through the small door which was left open by the one before him. As soon as he stepped out he saw the forest his brother had described. Roxas started walking along the dirt path making him glad he left his shoes on while he was taking his afternoon nap.

"Looks like I lost him," The blond said a little out of breath. He kept walking among the dirt path looking for someone who might know where that evil rabbit had gone. After about 20 minutes of walking he saw some lamp hanging from a few trees. He followed the lights to see a table set with tea and small sandwiches. Sitting at the table were a men who looked around two of three years older than himself. One had bright red hair and green top hat that matched his eyes. He had what looks like upside down purple tea drops tattoos on his cheek bones. He was wearing a waist coat that matched his hat with nothing underneath and black jeans.

"And what do we have here." The man said as he stood. "Are you lost?" He said in a deep voice that sent a shiver down the others spine. Roxas shock his head as he tried not the blush. "Well then can I have your name?" He said as he started walking over to the blond.

"It's Roxas," He said shyly.

"Well I'm Axel, got it memorized," After saying that he kissed the end of the ribbon that was in the blonds hair making him blush. "Sorry it's been a while since such a pretty girl around."

"I'm a boy!" He yelled as he put on a cute pout.

"Well it looks like cross-dressing is becoming very common," The red head said just barely loud enough for the blond to hear.

"Why would you say that?" He asked as he moved closer to the other.

"I don't think it would be smart for me to say… anyway why don't you have a cup of tea?" Axel said as he pointed to the table.

"I don't know…"

"It's just a cup of tea I have cakes as well. Beside my friend canceled on me last minute I have all this tea and cake and I could never eat or drink it all myself." He said as he made a pouty face and pulled out a chair next to the head of the table.

"I guess a cup won't hurt." Roxas said as he sat down in the chair that was pulled out for him. The red head then smiled as he poured a cup of reddish tea and put it in front of the blond alone with a small piece of cake. Axel then sat at his spot at the head of the table with a smile. The blond then took a sip of his tea letting the flavor fill his mouth. "It's wonderful," He said with a smile.

"Glad to hear." He said as he watch the other take a bite of his cake hiding his smile behind he own cup of tea. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Well what do you want to know?" The blond asked as he took another sip of his tea.

"Tell me anything you want," Axel said smiling while watching the cute cross-dresser.

"Well I'm one out of five and we're all boys so my mother decided to dress me and my twin up as girls. I guess she really wanted a girl." As he was talking Roxas started to feel a bit warm as well as a bit light headed. "Is it warm in here?"

"Feels just fine to me," The fire crouch said as he moved so he was right next to the other. He then placed a hand to the others forehead making sure he didn't have a fever. "You don't seem to have a fever," He said as he watched the other blush. "My house is nearby if you want you could rest there tell you're feeling better. Roxas gave a small nod as the red head picked him up like a princess and started walking back over to where he lived. The blond was blushing the whole time as he felt the others strong arms around him. He walked over to what looked like an old style English house. It was way smaller than his but it looked just fine for one person. Axel kicked the door open making the teen in his arms jump a little. He was then placed onto a large two person bed that was made in silk sheets.

"You know you look very sexy lying under me," The red hair said making the other blush. The next thing he know there was a pair of lips on his. He let out a moan agent the others lips as he opened his mouth letting the others tongue in his mouth. Roxas then wrapped his arms around the other pulling them closer together. While this was happening he felt his dress being unzipped. The red dress fell of his shoulders leaving his creamy white chest and caramel nipple which were already erect. Axel showily pulled away from the kiss and started attacking the blond's neck. "You taste so good," The fire crouch said into the others neck before he said nibbling and sucking leaving a dark purple mark that will be there for a few weeks. As he was working on the others neck he started putting his hand up the blond's neck. Without even a second thought his grabbed the teen's penis through his panties. He pulled off his neck as he realized what was covering the other. "Are you wearing panties?" He asked with a big smile on his face as he watched his Roxas blush.

"It's what my mother tells the maid to buy for me and my brother." He said as his dress was being pulled up showing his pink panties with a wet spot and his other head sticking out of the top.

"You don't see me complaining, it's making me hard just looking at you." He said while pulling the other panties off and throwing them across the room.

"Are you going to take my dress off too?" Roxas said blushing.

"I think I'll let you cover yourself up a bit at least this time." Axel said this gave the blonds nipple a pinch watching his blond moan as he grabbed onto the sheets.

"Can you just hurry up; I'm already as hard as rock and I need you in me." After the blond had said that he felt his legs being spread. Axel then grabbed a bottle that was on the dresser and pored some other the stuff inside on his fingers and rubbed the slick gel heating it up. He then put one of the slick fingers to the waiting hole and started to push in slowly.

"Relax it will help with the pain you will be feeling," He said slowly moving in and out.

"It doesn't hurt its just uncomfortable." Once hearing that the fire crouch pushed inside a second finger to join the first stretching him more. "Ok now it hurts a little." He said rocking his hips a bit. The fingers were pushed further inside hitting something inside the blond making him moan and moved his hips into the fingers, fucking himself with the others fingers.

"God this hot," Axel said as he pushed the last finger inside hitting that spot again so to relieve some of the pain the teen was feeling. Once he felt the other was stretched enough he pulled his fingers out making him move his hips back trying to get them back inside him. "What a sluty body you have Roxy." He said making the other blush. A zipped was then unzipped making Roxas look up as Axel pulled himself out of the trap that was his pants.

"Hey how come I'm pretty much naked but you're still fully dressed," The blond said pouting looking over the other. Axel grinned as he pulled off his waist coat showing his well-defended chest to his soon to be lover. He then kicked off his jeans leaving his in his boxers with his penis sticking out. "That's better," He said smiling.

"I'm going to go in you now," Axel said as he put this lower head to the tight opening that was waiting for him. The blond nodded as he felt the red head slowly pushed his way inside. Once he was fully seated he stopped moving giving the small teen time to adjust. "Tell me when I can move." He said smile down to the uke.

"Move," Roxas said after a minute. Without a second thought Axel started thrusting as inside the tight hole hitting the spot he know Roxas would love. As the fire crouch was thrusting the blond wrapped his arms around the others back digging his nails into the others back. "Harder," He moaned out as started moving his hips with the others movements. "So good,"

"Glad to hear," Axel said as he flipped the other over so that he was on his hands and knees. He then moved the dress up out of the way and he starting thrusting harder making the bed creek as he moved. With each thrust that was made he could feel Roxas squeezing him more and more tell him his blond was going to cum soon.

"I'm gonna…" Roxas almost screamed as his arms gave up under him. With a grin Axel started pumping the other while he moved in and out of the other. "AXEL!" Roxas yelled at the top of his lungs as he came all over the front of his dress and his lover's hand.

"ROXAS," Axel growled out as he filled the tight ass with his hot seed. As soon as he pulled out the blond was on the bed out cold. "That was great," he said putting himself back in his pants.

"ROXAS!" A voice called from the other side of the field. The blond blinked his eye's slowly as he saw he twin running at him. He sat up to see that his dress was off his shoulders and there were lots of red and purple marks on his chest and neck. His face turned bright as he fixed his dress so that it was covering his chest. "Looks like someone had fun." Sora said giggling.

"How were you able to leave the house? I thought big brother Ventus was watching you."

"Nope it was Vanitas, but when I told him that you were still gone he went to go look for you and that gave me the chance to escape. Oh and don't feel too bad about what happen Cloud got some to." Sora said helping his brother off the ground.

"So that's why big brother locked himself in his room."

"Yep but we better get inside before Ven or Van finds us," Roxas gave a nodded as they walked over to their house. Roxas of course used his brother as a leaning post so that he didn't fall over.

**Manda-I hope you liked the chapter. **

**Roxas- Why I'm I always the uke? Can't Axel take it for once?**

**Manda- I might do that a chapter in one of the stories were you top happy now?**

**Axel- I don't think that would work out Roxie you know how much fun you have with me deep inside you. *Ginning***

**Manda- Well who knows maybe you'll like it to Ax. **

**Riku- That might be fun to watch.**

**Roxas & Axel- *Stairs at him***

**Riku- By the way when will I get my Sor again. **

**Manda- You will have to wait I still need to find out who to pair with Vanitas and I still need to do Demyx and Ventus. Think you can wait that long?**

**Riku- Fine but it better be good. **

**Manda- when is it not. Anyway please review and favorite. It will most likely be Demyx next. **


	4. Demyx

"So why did you choose now to visit?" Cloud asked a person at the door. The teen at the door was around anywhere from 17 to 19 with dirty blond hair that was in a Mohawk/Mullet style and had blue eyes.

"Dad kicked me out of the house for the week, something about his boyfriend and why can't I visit my cousins? It's not like I'm my sister." The male said with a childish pout on his face.

"I know you're not your evil sister Demyx it just some weird thing have been going on."

"Come on Cloud I really don't want to hear my dad and Marly going at it." Cloud sighed letting his cousin in not wanting to torcher the poor teen with having to hear that.

"You can put your bags in the room you always stay in, try not to make it as big of a mess this time. Oh and Sora and Roxas can't leave the house."

"What did they do this time?" Demyx asked as he walked into the house and into the room that he declared his while he's over. However even when he wasn't there no one stayed in the room and the maids only entered to clean and dust. The dirty blond was a really messy person so no one wanted to be in that room more than they had to.

"It's not really what they did it's just thing are a bit tense here at the moment." He said from outside the door. "I'll go let the others know you are here," He said then left.

As Demyx was unpacking the youngest set of twin ran in the room giving there cousin a bone crushing hug as they tackled him to the ground. "Hey you two what have you been up to?" He asked laughing a bit. The young twins smiled as they giggled a bit.

"Well we kind of have boyfriends now but don't tell our brother you know how they can get." Demyx sat up as the twin got off him.

"I'm guessing that part of the reason you can't go outside."

"You really think we can't get out if we want to," Sora said grinning. "Dinner will be ready in a few hours so do what you want Ventus said."

"So tell me how you met you boyfriends."

"Well…" And with that Sora explained everything then Roxas.

"Well I'm walk around the garden tell then see you later," He said leaving the room and headed out the back door. He took a deep breath of the fresh air as he walked around looking for something to tell it was dinner time. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something white running passed him. Having nothing better to do he started following the white thing move. He then say it jump into what looked like a large rabbit hole and remembered what the twins had told him. He jumped down know that ground couldn't hold him. Within a few minutes he was at the ground and looking for the bottle that was labeled drink me. Once found he took a drink and started to shrink, then ran through the small door, looking around taking in all that he could. He then started a long the dirt looking for something to entertain him. He took a turn into a part of the woods the seemed darker than the rest. All around him he could hear animals making there noises and moving around. "This place is really cool." While he was walking he saw someone sitting in a small patch of sun reading a really thick book. At a closer look he could see that someone was a teen age boy around 16 or 17. His hair was blue black and covered on of his eye's. On the top of his head were purple with bright pink stripes cat ears. He was wearing a pair of tight black leather pants and a half shirt the cut off around his ribs showing that he had his belly button paired. The teen looked up showing his blue eyes.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked putting a book mark in his place and putting the book on the ground. He stood up and started walking over to the other his tail moving side to side.

"Um… I'm kind of lost," He once the other was right in front of his showing that he was a head taller.

"Where are you trying to go?" He asked looking the other over a small smile on his face. "By the way my names Zexion, and yours?" he asked watching the other blush a bit.

"Demyx and I'm trying get back to my cuz houses." He said smiling a bit looking down at the other.

"Do you have to leave right away?" Zexion asked wrapping his arms around the dirty blonds neck pulling them so that their chest were touching.

"I guess I can wait a while it should be a few hours before dinner." He said kissing the other lightly on the lips. "Beside this look like it could be fun," He said grabbing Zexion's ass making him moan as he put his face into his neck. Next thing Zexion know he was on his back and Demyx's mouth was on his neck sucking lightly leaving small red marks on his slightly pale skin. "How do you get this off?" Demyx asked messing with the others shirt a bit.

"There a zipper in the back," Zexion said sitting up while the blond unzipped the shirt pulling it off him. Once his shirt was off the smaller teen started unbuttoning his soon to be lovers shirt letting it fall to the flour. "Hurry," Zexion moan out as his pants were being undone and pulled off his legs showing that he was going commando. Demyx gave a small nod then put three fingers to the emo style teen mouth.

"Suck unless you have any lube." Zexion thought for a bit then took the fingers in his mouth. While the other was sucking Demyx moved up to the cat ear nibbling slightly feeling the neko moan around his fingers. "You like that?" He asked watching the other nod while he took his fingers out. Demyx then rubbed the tight hole waiting for him, then pushed the first finger inside watching him moved his hips taking more of finger inside him. After seeing that Demyx pushed another finger inside then pulled him into a kiss pushing his tongue inside. As they were sucking face Demyx pushed in the last finger stretching him as much as he could then pulled them out. They then pulled away from the kiss and started to undo his pants, pulling his penis out. Zexion's eyes when wide seeing how big he was making him lick his lips. "Like what you see?" Instead of answering the question he said up and rapped his lips around the head sucking lightly watching the other moan his name. After a while he started bobbing his head wetting him. After Zexion thought his was wet enough he pulled off.

"Well it does taste good," He said licking his lips. "I hope it feels as good as it tastes." Without another word Zexion was back on his back his legs spread and his tail wrapped around Demyx's waist pulling his closer. Demyx grinned slowly pushing himself inside watching as Zexion moaned.

"Wow you're so tight," He said panting once he was fully inside. After a few minutes Zexion moved his hips back showing that he was ready for him to move. The blond gave a nod and started a slow pace.

"Looks like I was right," He moaned out curving his back off the ground. As this was happening he started digging his nails into the others back and moving them leaving a blood trail. "Harder," Zexion screamed making Demyx do what he was told. With each thrust the blond started going harder and faster tell they were both almost at their braking point. While thrusting Demyx said pumping the other bring him to his climax cuming at all both of their chests. Felling the other tighten around his member made him feel the waiting hole. Once Demyx caught his breath he pulled out and laid down next to his lovers waist pulling him into his chest, quickly falling asleep.

:3

"Wake up Dem," Sora said kicking him lightly trying to wake his cousin up. Demyx slowly opened his eyes seeing that he didn't have a shirt on. He looked around to see it next to him with some white sticky stuff on it.

"So did you have fun?" Roxas asked while Demyx stood up having no problems.

"Lots of it…" As he picked up his shirt he say a note in the pocket. The blond pulled it out to see…

Dear. Demyx

I hope to see you again sometime soon. ;)

Love. Zexion 3

"We better get back inside dinner a half an hour so you need to get cleaned up, you know how big brother can get." Sora said pushing Dem to the house.

**Demyx: That was Awesome, let's do it again.**

**Axel: You're going to have to wait our writer is asleep somewhere. **

**Demyx: That mean POOL PARTY! *dancing***

**Riku: Sorry Demyx she put Cloud in charge so we can't party. If Manda was wake she's say thanks' for reading and ask your to review and Favorite. Anyway who'd next?**

**Cloud: I believe she was planning on Ven next our at least that's what the paper on his desk says.**


	5. Ventus Part one

"What are we going to do? First Sora then Roxas and even Demyx and big brother Cloud." A blond with his hair spiked to one side said as he fixed his dress shirt in the mirror. He sighed while walking out of the room. The younger twins where on lock down and where only able to leave the house his ether him or his twin Vanitas with them at all time. Cloud is still locking himself in the room most of the day, who knows what Demyx was doing and Van was off planning how to kill the people who touched his younger brothers.

"Ven can you take us outside, there nothing to do." Roxas said as the younger set of twins ran up to him already having their 'puppy-dog-face' on and ready to go. If he know one thing it's that he can't say no to his baby brothers for that matter the only one that could was Cloud and that even had its limits.

"Fine but only for an hour lunch will be ready soon." He said grabbing his coat while walking to the front door. The two jumped up and down and started pulling their brother out the door. As soon as everyone was outside the twins ran off.

"looks like the plan worked." Sora said while they spit up their brother right behind them. "See you when we get there." They nodded and ran off from their older brother.

"Get back here! Sora! Roxas!" Ventus yelled while running after his brother only to loss then after about five minutes of running. Right in front of him was a large rabbit hole big enough for a person to get throw. The blond walked over to the hole right in front of the hole was the light blue ribbon the burnet twin was wearing when he ran off. "Don't tell me he's hiding in there." He said to himself. "Sora! Roxas! If you don't get out I'm going in after you!" Once a minute passed Ven slowly started climbing down the hole, only to have the soft ground give out under his weight. While he was falling he saw table sticking out of the wall along with a bed which he landed on, only to bounce right of and start falling again. Not wanting to die he tried to grab onto anything in his reach only to lose his grip and start falling all over. Moments later he hit the ground to see he was in a room with lots of door's and a table in the middle of the room. "I guess Sora wasn't making things up," He said walking over to the table and picked up the bottle label drink me. He took a drink and started to shrink. Once he was small enough to fit through the door he ran outside see the deep green forest. He slowly walked along a path to the right leading to a what looks like a tea party only there was one person there.

The man had dark brown hair with bunny ears at the top of his head. Ven slowly moved closer until he stepped on a stick giving him over, making the other turn to face him showing his blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants and nothing covering his chest showing a very nice six pack. The man stood up showing that he was at least a foot taller than him. "Didn't you just leave with Axel?" He asked himself quickly so the other couldn't hear him. "Are you lost?" He asked standing and walking over to the other.

"I'm not sure I'm looking for my brothers," Ven said looking over the burnet trying not to blush. "Have you seen them one looks just like me only he's shorter and wearing a dress. The other is a burnet."

"I might know if you have some tea with me," He said pointing to the table. The blond let out a sigh while moving over to the table the sexy burnet right behind him. "My names Terra by the way,"

"I'm Ventus but everyone calls me Ven." He said smiling. Terra nodded as he poured to cups of tea.

"Sugar and cream," He asked watching the other nodding. Once the cream and sugar was poured into the cup Terra handed it to Ven who took a drink moaning lightly at the taste.

"What type of tea is this, it's really good." He asked then took another drink.

"Sorry can't tell you it's my secret, but I'll make you some anytime you're here."

"Can you at least tell me what's it called?" He said moving his head to the side making him look cute.

"Sorry I don't just giving things like that away." He said sitting right down next to him. As Ven drank his tea he slowly started feeling hot. By the time he was on his second cup his was lightly panting and could feeling his pants getting tighter. "Is everything alright Ven," He asked pulling the blond onto his lap.

"Yes just a little warm. Do you mind if I take off my shirt it's really hot out here?" Ven asked waiting for the okay on whether or not he can start stripping.

"Seems just fine with me alone as you mind me touching you." He said making Ventus giggle and start taking off unbuttoning his shirt only to stop half way throw when a hand when inside his shirt rubbing his chest making him moan lightly. "Very nice," Terra said ripping off the blond shirt and crashed their lips together pushing his tongue inside when Ven moaned. Without a word he push the cups on the table onto the forest floor breaking them. After a place was cleared he slowly paces his blond on the spot and started licking his chest.

"Hurry up, please Terra," Ventus said making the other stop and stare down at the panting blond waiting for him to take him. He then started almost ripping off the others pants wanting to get to the fun part faster. Once Ven was naked Terra when right between the others legs spreading his legs seeing the tight hole waiting for him. He then gave it a lick making the other moan and try to make his hips back. After he though the hole was wet enough he pushed in tongue inside listening to Ventus moan. While he was ramming the other he slowly pushed two fingers inside and pulled his tongue out.

"Do you like that Ven?" Terra asked right in his ear thrusting the fingers in the smaller male.

"Yes, now hurry up and get inside me." He moaned out as the fingers where pulled out of his body. Without a word Terra undid his pants and pulling himself out lining up with the waiting hole, slowly pushing inside. After a few minute of waiting for the other to adjust he was given a sign that it was time when Ven moved his hips back into the other.

"I'll take that as you're ready for me to move." Terra said while starting to rock in and out.

"You can go harder… I'm not made of glass." Ventus moaned out while wrapping his arms around the others back pulling them closer together. With each thrust Terra when harder and harder loving the sound of the blond screaming for more. While the burnet was thrusting Ven dug his nails into his back leaving a bloody trail. "Almost there," He screamed digging his nails deeper into the other flush. "TERRA!" He yelled coming all over both of their chest. Terra got no more than two more thrust then the tighten hole won taking his release but not before he yelled out the blonds names.

"So how was that?" He asked pulling out watching his seed drip out slowly down onto the table.

"Great but next time were doing on a bed," He said sitting up. "Do you have something I can use to clean myself off with?"

"Here," The burnet said grabbing a towel that was lying around and started cleaning off the others chest while he fell asleep.

:3

Meanwhile

"Hey Sora I missed you." Riku said while wrapping him arm around the others waist pulling him close to his body.

**Manda- I think I'll stop there for now. **

**Riku- You can't just do that I'm so close to getting Sora.**

**Manda- Watch me. Beside I never said you would get him I just had you two meet up again.*Sticks out tongue* Beside that enough smut for one chapter. **

**Riku- But …**

**Manda- If you don't stop I'll make it so Sora tops next time. **

**Riku- *closes him mouth***

**Manda- That better, Anyway I hope you peoples like the chapter please tell me what you think also Who I should pair Van with so far the only person I got was Mansex. **


End file.
